1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for adjusting screen brightness of a display, considering an ambient illumination state of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays refer to devices that are installed in a variety of electronic devices and show corresponding information. Displays are typically implemented with flat display panels, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diodes (AMOLEDs), etc.
Since displays are components in electronic devices that primarily consume electric power, they are equipped with a function for adjusting screen brightness. For example, the screen brightness adjusting function may be implemented with a key for adjusting screen brightness. It may also be implemented with a system that detects the ambient illumination state of the display and automatically adjusts the screen brightness accordingly. To this end, displays are equipped with illuminance sensors. Illuminance sensors detect at least one light component, such as infrared, and the detected light is used to adjust screen brightness. The detected infrared signal is used to increase the screen brightness of a display to the brightest level only if the luminous intensity is high.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.